


In My Head (Plot-bunnies)

by LegilimensMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Creatures, Demons, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Family Magic, Gods, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Submissive Harry, Submissive Harry Potter, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegilimensMind/pseuds/LegilimensMind
Summary: A lot of Plot-bunnies.





	In My Head (Plot-bunnies)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is left alone at a church that takes him in. He soon learns he isn't the only one that has strange things happened to him and finds out that he has magic far sooner than Dumbledore expected. Going through the Cleansing made him a Golden Child, though he wasn't sure what that meant... until a voice speaks inside his head.
> 
> A/N: This is a WIP, Work In Progress, for the moment. I have a lot of other Plot Bunnies that I need to have a look at before deciding on what Fanfic I should work the most. Hope you guys like the Idea :D

"Why do you have such strange eyes? Why are they yellow?

Harry wasn't allowed to play with the children as long as he hasn't gone through the "Cleansing". He didn't know what it meant and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, since the long word had that small part of "clean" inside it, which gave him the idea that he needed to clean the whole church to earn his keep, or right, to play with the other children outside. Maybe he will even need to cook for all the others and receive the left-overs like he often had with his aunt and uncle.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to play with the other children or how he will play with them once he's allowed. The other children back home had never played with him, only with Dudley and more often than not hurt him while they played together. He was pretty sure that a game called "Boy Hunting" did not exist in reality, not like all those normal games of Hide-and-seek existed.

"Harry!"

The strange thing is, here, in this strange place called Church, he went by the name of Harry, which, supposedly, is his real name. Not Boy, or Brat, or Demon Child, like his aunt and uncle loved to call him. It was Harry, Hadrian Lilium Potter in full, had the nurse said. Strangely, she hadn't done anything except for waving a twig in his face that made strange light appear and gave him fuzzy feelings to determine that he was... Malnourished, she had called it and tainted by Dark Magic. Something that was ridiculous, since Uncle Vernon always said that magic did not exist.

Archbishop Jillet entered his room and Harry smiled a small smile. The man had been nice to him, never raising his voice or hand at him for the last three days that he had spent in the church. He hadn't needed to do anything since his aunt dropped him here (except for eating and bathroom visits) because he asked the man about his strange eye colour, yellow, with the man smiling a winning smile at him.

"Your cleansing will be tomorrow, though before that you will be examined more carefully. We don't want that dark taint inside you, do we now?"

Harry nodded. Dark always meant something sinister. Like in those fairytales his aunt told Dudley that he carefully listened to about children getting lost in the dark and never finding their way home again. Or Hänsel and Gretel, where they were brought to the forest in the dark by their own parents. Harry felt lucky that his aunt and uncle hadn't had the same idea as those had.

"Come, Helen awaits you", and with those words, Archbishop Jillet took his hand and lead him through the church once again. A part of the church that he will never see again should this Cleansing thing go well, said Archbishop Jillet and Harry idly wondered why.

"You will go to school here as all the other children do and have your own room. The rules will be just the same as they are now with a few changes. I'm sure you'll follow them without difficulty as you do now. You're such a well-behaved child. Your aunt should have felt honoured to have you and not abuse you as she had."

The man was nice, thought Harry, but he still had a strange feeling every time he looked at the man. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he had always trusted that feeling inside him, it helped him out more often than not. Maybe one day he'll finally have a word for it but for now, let's call it Fluff.

___

"Are you trying to say that he has another soul inside him? A part from Voldemort?"

Archbishop Jillet was well aware of who Harry Potter was, or his role in the wizarding world, those stupid fools. He sneered every time when he heard about the stupidity of the magical world, which, he sadly belonged to as well. He counted himself lucky to be born with a gifted mind, learning everything that he could in the wizarding world before leaving it for the Muggle one. No need to listen to those stupid purebloods and their blood purity stupidity. Why they haven't discovered the consequences of inbreeding was beyond his imagination. They had magic and could do almost everything with it, so why has no one ever wondered why the latest generation of purebloods was so small and weak compared to the generations before them? Hell, he had been in school with Lucius Malfoy and had seen a mock wizard fight of Abraxas Malfoy and Septimus Weasley. Both of them had far more magical reserves than their own children!

How did he know? Thanks to a lot of dark rituals his body was now far stronger, his mind sharper and his feeling for magic more delicate. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to collect all the other magical children within the church. All of them were so blissfully unaware of his plans for them...

And would remain innocent for a longer time. No need to rush the experiment. His predecessors had done that mistake and a lot of children died because of it. The only mistake he had ever done was lying in a bed in the tower, away from all the other children that would never reach the child's glorious power. But maybe... Maybe Harry Potter was the child he had been searching for. Maybe he will not fall asleep, maybe he will be a successful project...

_____

The day for the Cleansing came and Harry prepared for the worst. So it came as quite a surprise when he was told to strip before a huge bathtub that was filled with strange drawings.

"They are runes and very important for the Cleansing. They help everyone who baths in the water to relax and will clean the body and mind for a short while, enough time for the bishops to start your Cleansing and make you a child of God, so no, you aren't allowed to draw something on it", had a nun said when he asked if he was allowed to draw something on the bathtub as well.


End file.
